a child for haruka and michiru
by Haruka and michiru family
Summary: takes place after sailor stars
1. Chapter 1 a strange cry

One day haruka and michiru were at the park sitting on a bench.

"Oh haruka isn't it a perfect day" said michiru.

"Yes michiru it is it's like the perfect day to go for a run" said haruka seeing some joggers run by.

"Or a perfect day for children to play outside" said michiru seeing some children chase each other before she sighed.

"What's wrong michiru are you still thinking about hotaru growing up way too fast?" asked haruka.

"Yes she grew up way too fast and I never got to see her grow at a normal pace" said michiru sadly.

"Let me guess you want to have a baby that will grow at normal pace so you can have more time to be a mom to it" said haruka.

"Yes I do haruka" said michiru before she heard a cry coming from a bush.

"Huh what was that" said michiru.

"What are talking about michiru?" said haruka before she heard the cry too.

"I think I just heard something" said michiru before she ran in the direction of the cry.

"Wait for me michiru" said haruka following her cousin in the same direction of the cry.


	2. Chapter 2 an abandend baby

As soon as michiru reached the spot where she heard the cry coming from she saw a basket and a bundle inside it that was crying.

Hauka come quickly said michiru pointing to the basket with the crying bundle inside.

Haruka rushed to michiru's side and looked in the basket at the crying bundle.

Michiru then took the crying bundle to reveal a baby that resembled both haruka and michiru put together.

Aww poor little thing said michru holding the tiny infant close.

Who could have done this leaving a baby alone like this said haruka.

Whoever did this has no pure heart said michiru.

I agree and if she stays out here alone she will die so michiru are you thinking what I'm thinking said haruka.

Yes we must keep her with us said michiru.

Exactly michiru that's what I was thinking but I wonder if she has a name said haruka.

Hm well maybe she doesn't have a name yet said michiru before the tiny infant cried again.

Sounds like someone is hungry said haruka.

I think so too haruka lets go to that restaurant we like and have some lunch said michiru.

Great idea michiru but maybe we should calm the unnamed little one down first said haruka.

Okay haruka I'll try said michiru before she gave the tiny infant a kiss and after that the infant stopped crying.

That was so sweet michiru I think I can see a little smile on the little ones face said haruka before she walked to her car.

I think your right haruka now let's go have lunch said michiru picking up the basket with tiny infant inside and got in next to haruka before they drove away.

The tiny infant looked at michiru curiously while haruka kept her eye on the road.

That's right little one you're going to live with us yes you are said michiru playing with the tiny infants hair that was very much curly like her own.

Haruka smiled at what she was hearing as they got closer to the restaurant parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3 lunch and a name for the baby

When they got to the restaurant they found a booth and sat down but the tiny infant was still looking at michiru.

Haruka then took the tiny infant into her arms and started playing with her little blonde curls.

Your going to love living with us because michiru has a nice big mansion and you'll treated like a little princess said haruka to the tiny infant.

Soon the waiter walked by the table can I get you anything to drink he asked.

Yes a Coke for me please said haruka.

OK one coke for haruka tenoh and how has the racing been asked the waiter.

Its been awesome said haruka still holding the tiny infant.

OK michiru what would you like to drink asked the waiter.

Coke just like haruka said michiru.

OK one Coke for you michiru and how is that violin music coming along asked the waiter.

Very perfect said michiru before the tiny infant cried.

Haruka ,michiru since when did you have a baby asked the waiter looking at the tiny infant in haruka's lap.

We found her before we came here she was all alone with no parents said haruka.

She sure sounds hungry said the waiter how about I bring back a carton of milk.

Good idea sir this tiny infant has been crying since we found her said michiru.

I'll be back in a flash said the waiter running to get the drinks.

When the waiter came back he had two Cokes and a large carton of milk here you are he said putting the drinks down.

Thank you sir I think I will have a salad for my lunch said haruka.

Ok one salad and what kind of dressing asked the waiter.

Ranch dressing please said haruka.

I'll have some fried shrimp for my lunch said michiru.

Would you like cocktail sauce or tartar sauce asked the waiter.

Tartar sauce please said michiru.

We should feed the tiny one first said haruka the poor thing must have been starving.

I'm on it said michiru before she took out a bottle and filled it with milk.

See little one michiru is getting your milk ready said haruka to the tiny infant.

The tiny infant started to cry again after hearing that to show she was very hungry.

OK its ready for her haruka said michiru reaching for the tiny crying infant in haruka's arms.

Thanks michiru I think she so cute said haruka.

Michiru then put the bottle in the tiny infants mouth and started feeding her.

Yes haruka I agree and look how happy she is now said michiru.

Yep she sure is happy and she sure has a big appetite said haruka.

Yeah she sure dose now what should we name her asked michiru while the tiny infant drank the milk.

Hm it has to be a special name said haruka before she took a sip of Coke.

Hm hey how about we name her Laura said michiru putting a lemon in her Coke.

That sounds like a perfect name for her said haruka before she started eating her salad that had just shown up.

The tiny infant was almost done drinking the milk but still could not stop looking at michiru who was smiling down at the tiny child.


	4. chapter 4 how to get home from lunch

When haruka was halfway done with her salad she got a call from the owner of the motorcycle shop.

Hello oh hi is my motorcycle fixed it is thanks I'm on my way said haruka before she got up.

Sorry our friendship lunch had to be cut short michiru I must go get my motorcycle from the repair shop I might see you in few weeks tons of big races to win said haruka before she left the restaurant and drove away in her convertible.

Well little one I guess it's just you and me said michiru before she noticed her fried shrimp were in front of her.

Michiru dipped the fried shrimp into some tartar sauce and started thinking to herself while she was eating the shrimp.

When michiru was done eating her fried shrimp her phone started ringing and when she picked up the phone setsuna was on the other end of the line.

Hello oh hi setsuna what's up said michiru.

Where are you michiru your normally home by now said setsuna.

Sorry setsuna I'm stuck at a restaurant with no way to get home said michiru.

Can't you just have haruka drive you home asked setsuna.

No I'm sorry haruka left awhile ago to get her motorcycle from the repair shop and that's why I'm stuck at the restaurant with no way to get home said michiru.

Oh that's a big problem but don't you have that helicopter that can call with the remote asked setsuna.

Oh yeah I almost forget that thank you for reminding me setsuna bye said michiru before she hung up.

Well little one it looks like we're flying home said michiru leaving the waiter some money before she took out a remote and with a press of the button her helicopter the kaiou maru arrived.

Its been awhile since I flew this but with you on board I'll have to put it in autopilot said michiru to the tiny infant as she strapped her into a small pod and closed the hatch.

Michiru the put the helicopter into autopilot and they took off for home.

As they got closer to the mansion where michiru and the other two scouts of the outer solar system lived michiru noticed the tiny infant was sleeping so michiru decided to land the helicopter softly so she wouldn't wake the tiny infant up.

When michiru got out she took the tiny sleeping infant into her arms and put her back in the basket before they walked to the front door and were greeted by setsuna.


	5. Chapter 5 setsuna meets baby laura

There you are michiru I was wondering where you were said setsuna before michiru covered setsuna's mouth with her hand.

Shh quiet setsuna said michiru before taking her hand off setsuna's mouth.

Ops sorry michiru but why do we have to be quiet asked setsuna feeling confused.

I'll show you said michiru turning around and picking up the basket with the tiny infant inside.

Aww poor thing where did you find this child michiru? said setsuna looking at the tiny infant.

Haruka and I found her in the park behind a bush in this basket and it seems she has no parents said michiru.

She might be from the future like small lady was said setsuna.

Maybe but I feel attached to her somehow and she likes me and haruka said michiru.

Aw what's the little ones name asked setsuna.

Her name is Laura said michiru and after hearing her name the tiny infant giggled.

I think she likes that name michiru so which one of us gets to keep her and be her mother said setsuna.

I think I should she seems to like me plus she's got some curls like mine even though they are blonde and mine are aqua blue said michiru.

Hm can I run a dna test to see where her looks come from asked setsuna.

Yes but please be gentle with her setsuna I can't stand to see her get hurt said michiru.

Dont worry michiru I just need one of her little hairs said setsuna getting some tiny scissors and cutting one of the tiny infants hairs off.

The tiny infant made a slight yelp but quickly quieted down when michiru rubbed her little head.

You're so cute and sweet yes you are said michiru to the tiny infant who then started yawning.


	6. Chapter 6 michiru will be the baby's mom

A few minutes later setsuna came back with a paper on a clipboard.

So setsuna what are the results on the dna asked michiru holding the tiny infant close.

It might come as a shock to you michiru but that child your holding is yours and haruka's said setsuna with a smile.

I somehow felt that was the answer andnow I know why I love hersaid michiru before the tiny infant yawned and rested her head on michiru's heart.

Yes michiru you are her mommy said setsuna before she walked off leaving michiru alone with her tiny daughter.

Aw your sleepy said michiru before she started to rock the tiny infant gently in her arms.

The tiny infant yawned some more as michiru rocked her to sleep and soon she was fast asleep in michiru's arms.

Michiru smiled and yawned herself and carried the tiny infant into the bedroom she and haruka shared.

Michiru then placed the tiny sleeping infant in a small crib that was once hotaru's when she was a baby during the sailor moon super s manga.

Sweet dreams my tiny laura said michiru before she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

An hour later michiru heard a car drive up to the driveway.

Michiru yawned and went to the front door and there outside was haruka with an umbrella standing in the rain pouring outside.

Haruka what are you doing here asked michiru.

Due to all this rain the race was canceled said haruka before she went back to the bedroom to rest but when she got into the bedroom she saw the tiny infant that she and michiru had found earlier sleeping in a small crib.


	7. Chapter 7 haruka is shocked

Sigh what a boring day said haruka before the tiny woke up and looked at her.

Oh I wish I had something to do said haruka to no one in particular before she felt a small finger touch her.

Haruka turned around fast and saw that the small finger belonged to the tiny infant in the crib next to the bed she was sitting on.

Oh hi little Laura are you telling me your bored too said haruka tuning to the tiny infant.

The tiny infant's only answer to haruka's question was her arms up in the air.

I'll take that as a yes said haruka picking up the tiny infant and holding her close before walking out the bedroom.

When haruka walked into the living room michiru was shocked to see her carrying the tiny infant in her arms.

Haruka why are you carrying our little Laura in your arms asked michiru.

Um what do you mean by that michiru asked haruka puzzled.

What michiru means haruka is that tiny infant in your arms is both yours and michiru's daughter said setsuna.

What said haruka looking to michiru and then to the tiny infant in her arms before fainting on the carpeted floor.

The tiny infant looked at haruka and started to giggle at what just happened before michiru picked her up leaving setsuna to deal with haruka.

Yes my tiny Laura I think haruka is funny too sometimes said michiru to the tiny laughing infant as she carried her off in her arms laughing as well.

Michiru took the tiny giggling infant to another room and set her down on the carpet.

Ugh where's my little Laura said haruka when she woke up.

Michiru has her with her said setsuna.

I want to hold her in my arms and let her sleep in them said haruka walking off to the room where michiru was with the tiny infant.

When haruka walked into the room she saw michiru playing with the tiny infant.

Hey michiru you're not going to play with little Laura by yourself are you asked haruka.

Haruka I never thought you'd ever ask but I think Laura has had enough playtime she's starting to yawn again said michiru.

Aww well I guess I can help you by putting her down for a nice nap said haruka picking the tiny infant up and cradling her in her arms.

Haruka how are you going to put our little Laura to sleep asked michiru.

Like this said haruka before she started singing a very soft song.

Kikanaide kure doko kara kita no ka.

Furenaide kure kono kizu ni.

Yurenaide kure nakushita kinou ni.

Tomenaide kure sore ijou.

Ima mo kokoro ni nemuraseta yume arashi no you ni sawagu kedo.

Senaka wo mukete mabataki hitotsu namida no you ni chirashite yuku no sa.

Ano hi kara eranda tatakai no hibi Kaze ni naritai kaze ni naritai.

Semenaide kure yasashiku nakute mo.

Nakanaide kure kono mune yo.

Karen ni saita mujaki na hana ni kuchidzukeru hi wa mada tooi .

Daremo ga yume wo mirareru sekai kono mi wo tate ni mamoru to chikatta.

Ano hi kara haruka na senshi e no michi Kaze ni naritai kaze ni naritai Kaze ni naritai kaze ni naritai.


	8. Serena Darien and rini come to dinner

Sometime later at dinnertime we find haruka and setsuna walking in while haruka is carrying the now awake tiny infant in her arms.

Hey michiru I guess we're having fried chicken and mashed potatoes for dinner huh because our little Laura could smell them all the way from the room we were in earlier said haruka.

And it seems you made more than enough for the three of us are we expecting anyone asked setsuna.

As a matter of fact we are expecting someone any second said michiru before the doorbell rang see.

I'll get it said setsuna before she went to the front door and opened it.

Hey setsuna it's been awhile said a girl with a hairstyle that looked like meatballs on the top part of it.

Hey Serena it has been awhile how have you and Darien been asked setsuna.

Oh we have been great and best of all Rini isn't ouch shouted Serena.

Isn't what Serena said a pink haired girl standing next to Serena and darien.

Darien you promised you wouldn't bring that little pink fungus with us said serena.

I didn't bring her Serena she came on her own said darien.

Yeah Darien is right Serena said rini.

Why you little fungus said Serena before a fight broke out between the two.

So Darien you and Serena brought the dessert right asked setsuna turning her attention to darien.

Yes its a pecan pie said Darien holding a plate with a pie on it and hidden under a dish top.

Thats perfect please do come in said setsuna letting Darien and Serena and Rini into the big mansion.

Soon setsuna lead them to the dining room where haruka was sitting at her place and teasing the tiny infant with a joke.

Haruka san it's great to see you again said Serena running to haruka but then haruka stopped Serena with her foot but not so much that it hurt.

Hey Serena be careful you almost made me drop this little one said haruka to her friend.

Little one what little one I don't see anyone said Serena before she looked in haruka's lap and saw the tiny infant haruka was holding.

Aww what a cutie is she yours haruka said Serena hoping the answer would be yes.

Haruka thought for a moment knowing Serena would not believe her if she said this little infant was both hers and michiru's so she thought of a cover up.

Uh she's my baby cousin yeah said haruka.

Oh I didn't know you had a baby cousin haruka said Serena in confused voice.

Oh my family doesn't talk about her much because they still think I don't like kids chuckled haruka.

Michiru then walked into the dining room carrying the mashed potatoes and fried chicken on a big serving plate.

Dinner is ready said michiru putting the plate down on the table center.

Wow michiru san you've outdone yourself there's more than enough of everything for this meal said Serena drooling at the sight of food.

Michiru then served everyone their shares of the meal but suddenly the tiny infant in haruka's lap started crying.

Oh someone seems hungry said serena.

You know I think your right Serena because my baby cousin has a big appetite said haruka.

Michiru can you get the tiny one some milk asked haruka.

Of course haruka we can't let your baby cousin starve said michiru playing along with haruka's act before going to the kitchen and getting a bottle ready for the tiny infant.

When michiru came back she had a baby bottle filled to the brim with fresh warm milk ready to feed the tiny crying infant with.

Here we go some nice warm milk for your baby cousin haruka said michiru putting the bottle of milk next to haruka's plate.

Haruka then took a bite of her mashed potatoes before turning her attention back to the tiny crying infant in her lap.

The tiny infant stopped crying when she saw haruka eating her bite of mashed potatoes she had just took.

Ready little cousin here comes the milk said haruka to the tiny infant in her lap to make like a game.

The tiny infant smiled and waited for haruka to feed her.


	9. Chapter 9 bath time

Haruka then put the bottle in the tiny infants mouth and soon the tiny infant started drinking the milk slowly.

Uh haruka is this the first time you have fed an infant asked serena.

Haruka started to think again uh yeah it sort of is said haruka.

So what's her name asked Darien finally speaking up after finishing his fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

Her name is Laura said haruka proudly while the tiny infant drank the milk slowly.

Aww what a cute name for her said Serena have you had her long.

Not really said michiru cutting a piece of pecan pie for everyone except the infant.

Yeah this is our first night with her too said haruka taking the empty bottle from the tiny infant and lifted her over her shoulder and patted her back gently.

The tiny infant let out a small burp and then started to giggle at haruka.

Oh wow sounds like someone's having fun said serena.

Yep that's her current way of saying she likes something or someone said haruka before handing the tiny infant to michiru.

By the time everyone had finished eating Serena looked at her watch that read 8:30.

Oh look at the time we must be going said Serena before she Darien and Rini left leaving the outers to themselves along with their new family member.

Michiru should we give our Laura a bath because I think she needs one said haruka.

Yes haruka I think so too because I thought smelled a stench in the air said michiru walking off to get a tiny bathtub ready for the infant leaving haruka to hold the tiny infant.

Pew like let me get you out of that my little Laura said haruka putting a clothes pin on her nose and ripping off the diaper before throwing it away.

Haruka the water is running but what kind of bubble bath should I put in it said michiru.

Hang on I'm coming said haruka running to the bathing room where michiru was with a little tub filled with water just the right size for the tiny infant.

Ok michiru I'm here said haruka.

Thanks haruka you see I'm not sure what scent of bubble bath to use in our little Laura's first bath said michiru.

How about lemon scented it's your favorite from what I remember said haruka still holding the tiny infant.

Yes that will work perfectly said michiru putting a little lemon scented bubble bath soap in the small tub that had the warm water in it.

Well little Laura get ready for your first bath said haruka to the tiny infant while watching the bubbles spread out.

The tiny infant watched the bubbles and wondered what they would do to her after they put her in the tub.

Haruka then put the tiny infant into the small tub and waited for a reaction from her.

The tiny infant relaxed when she felt the warm water touch her and smiled at haruka and michiru.

Aw she seems to like it michiru said haruka.

I agree with that haruka but I wonder why she has not splashed us yet said michiru puzzled.

Oh I bet she will soon said haruka watching the tiny infant closely.

But then she felt the tiny infant's small fingers now covered in bubble soap touch her on the face but more near the chin area.

Haruka chuckled and started to scrub the tiny infant gently with some of the soap that smelled like lemons.

I'll handle her small head full of blonde hair ok haruka said michiru getting a small cup and filling it with warm water.

Ok michiru do your thing I need to fetch a small towel for us to dry our little Laura off with said haruka walking off to get a towel.


	10. Chapter 10 bedtime the first night

Michiru then poured the water on the tiny infant's head before getting some lemon scented soap and scrubbing the tiny infant's hair gently.

Luckily for michiru the tiny infant kept her eyes and mouth shut so the soap would not get in.

Michiru then started rinsing the tiny infant when haruka came in with a towel just the right size for michiru to dry the tiny infant off.

Thank you haruka said michiru before she took the tiny infant out of the tub and wrapped her in the towel and started drying her off.

You're welcome michiru I found this blue towel and just knew it was perfect for us to dry our little Laura off with said haruka.

Haruka thenlooked at the clock that read nine o'clock.

Oh looks like its bedtime already michiru if you don't mind getting our little Laura some pajamas I'll put her in a new d thing said haruka.

Oh come on haruka just leave it to me you look tired said michiru carrying the tiny infant to a table and pulling out a package of something.

I know they are a bit too big for you my tiny Laura but this will have to do until we get the right size for you said michiru to the tiny infant while putting a d thing on her.

Now where did we keep those pajamas said michiru looking for them.

The tiny infant wondered what michiru was up to but her thoughts were interrupted by michiru lifting her up and putting her in some soft blue pajamas.

Awe you look so cute in those pajamas my tiny Laura said michiru to the tiny infant showing the tiny infant her reflection.

Everyone ready for bed asked haruka coming in.

I think we sure are our tiny Laura is yawning already but I need to put on my nightgown first so haruka would you hold our tiny Laura for me said michiru.

Of course michiru I'll hold our little Laura while you get your nightgown on said haruka taking the tiny infant from michiru and into her arms.

The tiny infant yawned some more and started to snuggle in haruka's arms.

Aw how can I say no to you my little Laura you can snuggle there as long as you like until michiru comes back said haruka to the tiny infant.

The tiny infant snuggled happily in haruka's arms and before haruka knew it the tiny infant was fast asleep by the time michiru got back from getting her nightgown on.

Awe haruka I think our tiny Laura likes your warm arms as much as I do said michiru.

Aw you think so michiru said haruka.


	11. Chap 11 baby laura has a strange dream

The tiny infant snuggled happily in haruka's arms and before haruka knew it the tiny infant was fast asleep by the time michiru got back from getting her nightgown on.

Awe haruka I think our tiny Laura likes your warm arms as much as I do said michiru.

Aw you think so michiru said haruka.

Yes haruka I have a feeling our tiny Laura likes when you hold her like that she's already fast asleep said michiru.

Aw lets put her to bed she sure is cute when she sleeps said haruka carrying the tiny infant to the crib that was still kind of old.

Remember michiru we must go to the store to get our little laura her own stuff said haruka tucking the tiny infant under the blankets.

I'll remember we shall do it in the morning said michiru before she leaned over the crib to kiss the tiny infant good night.

Sweet dreams our tiny laura said michiru before she climbed into bed along with haruka and fell asleep for the night.

The tiny infant snuggled down under her blankets and slept throughout the night but she did not notice she was having a nightmare.

It started off like a good dream that was almost like a flashback.

Flashbacklike dream: we see a grown up haruka and michiru in the hospital wing of their joined planetary castles with michiru panting heavily.

Come on michi you can do it just a little more said haruka.

Ruka it hurts said michiru between panting.

I know but please give it one more good push michi I can see its head said haruka.

OK ruka here goes nothing said michiru before giving one mighty push and soon the tiny baby was out.

Michiru well done it's a girl said haruka hearing their child cry for the first time taking in her first gulp of air.

Haruka I'm so happy she's so cute and so tiny said michiru as soon as the doctors cut the cord off before turning toward michiru.

Your daughter is very small michiru and she needs to be put in the incubator so she can grow a little to be a normal sized baby said the doctor.

I know she is so small but please don't take her from me said michiru begging the doctor not to do anything.

I see ok she's your baby said the doctor walking off leaving michiru and haruka alone with their newborn daughter.

That night while haruka and michiru were sleeping three girls were watching the new family and they were not happy about what they saw.


	12. Chapter 12 three odd voices

I see ok she's your baby said the doctor walking off leaving michiru and haruka alone with their newborn daughter.

That night while haruka and michiru were sleeping three girls were watching the new family and they were not happy about what they saw.

Sarah do you see what I see said skylark glaring at the sight.

Yes skylark I sure do and I don't like it look how happy they are with that new baby brat that haruka's love is holding in that blanket said sarah angrily with her head against the window.

Shasha what should we tell our boss asked sarah puzzled at what to do.

I'm not sure but when she hears about this she will be mad as we are right now said shasha.

Should we leave for now asked skylark.

No we shall sneak in tonight and steal that baby brat from her family and then we will decide what to do with haruka said sarah.

Yeah I hate her she always got the cool stuff and never hung out with us said shasha.

Suddenly shasha saw skylark climbing the balcony.

Skylark what are doing asked sarah.

I'm climbing up the balcony it's the only way we can get to that little brat without anyone knowing we were here said skylark.

Uh skylark the rope your climbing is evidence that we were here said shasha.

One of us will hold the rope while you get the little brat said sarah.

How about you do it sarah your strong said skylark when she got to top railing of the balcony and climbed over to the stone landing.

I doubt she will make it said sarah and shasha laughing evilly together watching their friend disappear into the hallway.

Skylark walked through the hallways until she came to the room where the outers were sleeping and walked in as quiet as she could.


	13. Chapter 13 sailor pluto to the rescue

I doubt she will make it said sarah and shasha laughing evilly together watching their friend disappear into the hallway.

Skylark walked through the hallways until she came to the room where the outers were sleeping and walked in as quiet as she could.

She then approached the small crib but then stepped on a squeaky toy that woke the tiny infant up.

Oh no I woke the baby brat up said skylark before a figure snatched the tiny infant and ran to a secret door.

I must get you to safety little one said a voice of a woman I'm friend of your parents.

The figure entered the secret room and revealed herself as sailor Pluto and took out her time staff to open the gates of time.

The newborn infant calmed down after hearing that sailor Pluto was a friend of her parents and soon fell back asleep.

I must send this little one to a safer time in the past where her parents exist in the past said sailor Pluto as she browsed through a list of years.

Hm the year 1997 sounds safe enough said sailor Pluto opening a time warp to the year she chose and took the tiny newborn infant with her after hiding her in a basket and walked through the portal.

End flashback like dream.

The tiny infant started crying and woke up in her crib awakening haruka in the process.

Haruka got out of bed and picked up the crying infant and held her close to her heart.

Whats the matter my little Laura did you have a bad dream said haruka trying to calm the tiny infant down.

The tiny infant nodded between crying and haruka sat and dried her tears.

As soon as the tiny infant stopped crying her stomach growled making haruka smile.


	14. 14 haruka and baby laura start to bond

The tiny infant nodded between crying and haruka sat and dried her tears.

As soon as the tiny infant stopped crying her stomach growled making haruka smile.

I bet I know what will fill that space up said haruka teasing the tiny infant as she carried her to the kitchen.

Haruka opened the fridge and got the milk out and poured it into a baby bottle for the tiny infant and warmed it up in the microwave at just the temperature.

Whew that's first time I didn't overheat something said haruka walking over to the couch where she put the tiny infant down earlier.

Haruka sat down on the couch and picked up the tiny infant before she started feeding her the milk.

The tiny infant gave haruka a cute look while she was drinking the milk slowly and made haruka smile at her.

You know my little Laura you remind me of myself when I was your age said haruka to the tiny infant.

The tiny infant just drank her milk and happily listened to haruka telling her all about how they were alike.

Haruka then looked at the clock that said seven in the morning.

Wow my little Laura you woke me up just in time I normally end up sleeping in and then I'm late for everything said haruka taking the empty bottle from the tiny infant and burping her.

The tiny infant giggled and pointed to the hallway leading back to haruka and michiru's bedroom.

Great idea my little Laura lets go get michiru and wake her up so she can cook me something said haruka carrying the tiny giggling infant with her to the bedroom where michiru was still sound asleep.

Haruka had a plan to wake michiru up and heres how it went she started off by putting the tiny infant on top of the bed and gave her the signal to crawl forward.

The tiny infant tried to crawl but she wasn't strong enough yet so haruka smiled and tucked her under the covers next to michiru.

Mm haruka is that hot chocolate I smell said miciru in her sleep making the tiny infant giggle.


	15. Chapter 15

The tiny infant tried to crawl but she wasn't strong enough yet so haruka smiled and tucked her under the covers next to michiru.

Mm haruka is that hot chocolate I smell said miciru in her sleep making the tiny infant giggle.

Michiru yawned and woke up and saw the tiny infant next to her and picked her up.

Good morning my tiny Laura did you sleep well said michiru to the tiny tiny infant giggled in response as michiru held her close.

I bet your hungry why not I get you some milk my tiny Laura said michiru getting up and carrying the tiny infant to the table and putting her in a new d thing.

The tiny infant just giggled to herself knowing that michiru was unaware that haruka had done it already and couldn't wait for michiru to be shocked or surprised as michiru carried her to the kitchen.

Hey michiru any ideas for breakfast because I'm starving said haruka with a silly grin on her face.

How about pancakes I'll make them just the way you like them said michiru.

Mm that sounds good michiru said haruka.

Ok just let me get our tiny Laura her milk first and then I'll start cooking the pancakes said michiru walking toward the refrigerator.

Um michiru I already fed our little Laura before I woke you up said haruka.

Is that true my tiny Laura did haruka feed you said michiru to the tiny infant in her arms.

The tiny infant giggled and that told michiru that the tiny infant was happy and full.

Haruka I am so surprised that you got up to feed our tiny Laura while I was still sleeping said michiru as she started making the pancakes.

Well it was actually our little Laura that woke me up in time otherwise I would have slept in and setsuna would have had to do it said haruka taking the tiny infant into her arms and holding her close.

Speaking of setsuna where is she asked michiru serving the pancakes for all three of them except the tiny infant in haruka's lap.

Right here said setsuna walking into the kitchen not as tired as she normally was.

Oh setsuna your just in time for breakfast but what are you doing up so early asked michiru handing setsuna her share of the pancakes.

I had one of the best good night sleeps I've ever had in a long time said setsuna fixing herself some tea to go with her breakfast.

Thats great to hear setsuna and look who woke me up on time this morning said haruka pointing to the tiny infant in her lap.

Aw come here you said setsuna picking the tiny infant up and giving her a little kiss.

The tiny infant giggled and smiled cutely and let setsuna put her down.

I think she is too cute for words said setsuna before she started eating her breakfast.

I agree we should look for some cute things for her said michiru while she was eating her breakfast.

And some safe toys that are fun at the same time said haruka finishing eating her breakfast.


	16. Chapter 16

I agree we should look for some cute things for her said michiru while she was eating her breakfast.

And some safe toys that are fun at the same time said haruka finishing eating her breakfast.

Well then its settled lets go to the store and buy our tiny laura her stuff said michiru picking up the tiny infant and walking to the front door.

Yeah it will be fun to see if our little laura likes something too said haruka as she and michiru walked outside to the car.

We will find out soon said michiru holding the tiny infant close to make sure she did not fall out as they sped off to the store.

When they got to store haruka parked her car and got shopping cart and they walked into the store.

Michiru remember when we were her last and I fainted at just the sight of this place said haruka as she pushed the cart along.

Haruka this little one is so cute where did you find her asked reye.

Uh hi reye we found her in the park in a basket all alone without any parents said haruka.

Aww that's so sad but where did she come from haruka said reye handing haruka the tiny infant.

We don't know exactly where she came from but we are keeping her from now on said haruka before the tiny infant cried.

Oh dear looks like it's that time already said haruka.

I think I know what haruka means said amy walking up taking the smallest package of something off a shelf and walked to the ladies room with haruka and michiru and reye.

Here these are the smallest they have for her size said amy passing haruka the small d thing.

Let me do it it's a mothers job said michiru before getting to work and taking the dirty d thing off the tiny infant and throwing it out.

It went fast but nothing gets past amy and she saw at first glance how big the d thing was compared to the tiny infant in michiru's arms that was now happy again.

Haruka I think you might need to stock up on this size that michiru just used on your little cousin said amy.

Thank goodness you were here amy I guess the next thing is storybooks for nap time and bedtime said haruka looking at her list.

Well if that's the case follow me I'm a pro on books said amy.

Thanks amy we need all the help we can get finding the right books said haruka pushing the cart along that now had the package of small d things in it.

Soon they came to the book aisle that had books for all ages including infants.

Wow there are so many storybooks for infants like my little cousin how can I pick just one said haruka with her mind spinning.

How about we let your baby cousin choose haruka said michiru holding the tiny infant so she was facing the books.

Ok I'll let her choose it said haruka.


End file.
